The invention relates to an apparatus and method for trapping insects, particularly imported fire ants. The invention also encompasses an apparatus and method for controlling imported fire ant populations.
Imported fire ants of the genus solenopsis have become a serious problem in the United States since their introduction early this century. To date, imported fire ants have infested generally the entire southern portion of the United States. The imported fire ant is continuing to spread its range northward and to the west.
The venomous and very aggressive imported fire ants not only pose a health risk to humans, but are also known to kill livestock and pets. Furthermore, imported fire ants tend to overwhelm and drive out indigenous species of insects and other creatures. Beyond the direct threat posed to humans, livestock, and other creatures, imported fire ants do serious crop damage and therefore cause economic injury.
Although imported fire ants have been a steadily growing problem in the United States since the early part of this century, the numerous control methods that have been developed have generally proven ineffective. For example, highly toxic contact poisons are ineffective because fire ants have the ability to move their queens quickly to avoid the applied chemical. Established fire ant mounds have several queens and if only one queen survives a poison application, she can quickly produce a new mound. Even if poisons provided effective control, their use would be undesirable due to the environmental damage that such materials inevitably cause.
As a safer alternative to poisons, insect growth regulators have been developed for use in controlling imported fire ant populations. Although insect growth regulators do provide control of fire ant populations, there are several disadvantages associated with such control methods. One disadvantage is that insect growth regulators work slowly and provide control only after at least one egg cycle. This leaves the fire ant population undisturbed for at least six weeks. Also, the insect growth regulator is dispersed through a bait left for forging ants and this bait looses its effectiveness quickly, particularly in rainy weather.
There is therefore a need for a safe, non-toxic, and fast working method for controlling fire ant populations.